This invention relates to an engine mount system for a straddle-mounted vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an engine mount system for a snowmobile that connects the engine to the chassis at three locations.
Snowmobiles are a widely used means of transportation in snowy regions. They are especially popular for recreational purposes such as trail riding or racing. V-belt type continuously variable transmissions are typically used in snowmobiles to transfer power from an engine to a drive track. Variable transmissions include a drive shaft with an attached drive clutch and a driven shaft with an attached driven clutch.
In a typical arrangement, multiple engine mounts connect the engine to the chassis, and the drive shaft and the driven shaft are separately connected to the snowmobile chassis. A shortcoming of this arrangement is that it allows “play” between the engine and the variable transmission. Play in the system directly affects the engine's ability to transfer power to the transmission, especially under heavy loads such as during acceleration, and contributes to additional vehicle vibrations.
An improved system that decreases vibrations and reduces play between the snowmobile engine and the variable transmission would be advantageous for improving acceleration and efficient power transfer and reducing vehicle vibrations.